Blind Baby Just Blind
by brok3nwiings
Summary: It is set after Sora and Riku returns to Destiny Island.Sora and Kairi are closer than ever but as school term comes around the coner it time for high school Drama.Sora finds at Kairi has a BOYFRIEND!Riku gets falls in LOVE WITH HIS TEACHER!
1. Chapter 1:Look at Me

**Author Note:** Hello this is _Brok3nWiings_. This is my first fanfic story that just came to mind when I was on the bus ride home when me and my mates were just talking about my crush and dancer boii who fancies the new student teacher!!! FYI this story will be written from each characters different POV well any who here is my story....

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts :'( sadly

Sora...

A rushing pain has filled the place where my is meant to be. I punch the old dented lockers. I have never felt like this. Normally you see me always happy being goofy Sora but not today- not until one day when the holy day comes. It is nothing to do with the heartless or anything or me going anywhere I would rather be going all though that again but not this. My heart has been token away swollen my now worst enemy...Shame Jones.

His not an all powerful being or all time heartless. He is not trying to kill me but he has what all that I am well was anyways. He has Kairi. My light, my destiny, my princess, my only love. After going all away around the world twice to save her and how does she repay me. She has a boyfriend. A fucking BOYFRIEND!!!!

That word boyfriend shouldn't be said from her unless it is me. I just can't get the images out of my head. The worlds keep ringing around my head like a stuck recorded.

It was my first day back to school getting back to normal to my old routine seeing my loving mother again, going to the island, Riku and Kairi just being us. It was on the second we got thought the gate Kairi was nowhere to be scene it was just Riku and me. Riku went off to go and see the guys to catch up on Blitzball. I was on my own just hyper to see Kairi loving face again. So I jumped up to Selphie.

"Hey Selphie! Have you seen Kairi?" I begged.

"Whoa!" she said scared, "um Sora she is around the corner."

I ran before she could finish her sentences, "But she might be busy."

I should of listen to her I ran to "Kiss" corner where everyone has had their first kiss apart from me I was waiting for the right time right girl. Riku had his first kiss with a girl called Sally Kay who has the biggest crush on me and him. Well back to my heart break. I ran as fast as I could.

"Kairi! Kairi!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe my eyes Kairi was pushed up against the wall being kissed by a guy with jet black hair. His hands all around her. Kairi lighted hew sweet laugh. But pushed the guy away from her.

I ran away horrified.

"Sora! Sora it was not what it look like!" Kairi yelled.

I raised my voice to create a scene in the school grounds, "Then what was it Kairi. Cause I think it was what it was?"

"Sorry let me explain!" she hissed.

That was the very first time Kairi yelled at me, "What Kairi you kissing a guy? There is nothing else to say. Do you remember our promise? Don't ever change well you have changed Kairi!!!"

Tears began to fall from my face- Riku ran not far behind me. My heart began to shatter. I smacked my hand on my locker and here I am now. I boy without a heart. But not a heartless. I am sitting on the ground not caring about the starring faces seeing my tears.

A slight joy filed me to see my best friend to come and sit by my side. He said nothing just starring at the ground. Awaked silences feel between us. The first sound was Riku's laughed.

"She said this would happen," He chuckled.

"Do you think it is funny to see me this way?" I yelled.

"No Sora. It is just well...you love her don't you?" he asked me.

I stared at the ground not daring to reply. Is this really what love is? Is my heart really gone? After all of I gone thought has my heart fallen for someone else? I turned to Riku slowly nodding, "Yeah I do love her. More than anything in all the worlds. I always thought about her every minute. And well she does this to me?"

"Sora she did forget about us. I mean c'mon lighten up a little she is safe now because of you. Just wait for the day to come and she will fall into your arms. Time is all you need. But for now be strong. Befriend Shame. Say sorry to Kairi and be there any time she needs you. She'll open her heart. All in due time." Riku advised me.

Sooner than I can reply the bell rang, "Go to homeroom and say sorry." Riku faded away in the rushing crowds before I could say thanks.

Kairi...

I can't believe what I have done to my very best friend. Shame's hand rested on shoulder shaking his head, "I am sorry babe. Maybe he doesn't want you to be happy? I mean being in the army must have messed up his brain or something."

"No. No one can ever take away Sora's cheerfulness. It just is shock," I stressed.

I and Shame have been together since I was found washed up on the island. I haven't exactly told him the truth about Sora and Riku being gone. I think he needs a little more time.

"He seems pretty blown about us y'know?" Shame said.

"I am not sure. C'mon lets go to homeroom."

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

That stupid school bell went. I really don't understand why Sora is so angry. I just hope he isn't to over um what is the world annoyed. So many questions are buzzing around my head as me and Shame walked to EN3 our homeroom. We went to our normal seats right at the back of the class by the window so I could see the lovely paradise islet I always known and loved. I have always sat here since my very day of high school.

I sat in my seat but Shame's seat was taken by someone else.

"Hey Sora," Shame greeted, "I am Shame and well that is my seat."

"No it is mine." Sora said.

"I don't see your name on it!" Shame protested.

Sora flipped open his desk: SORA was scratched on to it. An a uneasy tension feel between them. A rivalry was fallen between my two favorite guys (not counting Riku.)

"Honey," I asked sweetly, "Could you find a different seat just for now."

Shame glared at Sora. Sora did the same. As soon as Shame was gone I turned myself to Sora.

"I am so sorry Sora! I should have told you sooner," I cried.

He didn't turn a little, "You should have told me Kairi. I thought we were best friends."

It was true he was my best friend. I am just so stupid.

"Kairi it hurts me that you don't trust me," Sora began, "I would not judge you. Just finding out like that was the most hurtful thing ever."

"I am sorry. Shame and I were going to tell you this morning but well we are in love." I stated.

Sora wouldn't say anything, "Sora just look at me…."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author Note: **Okay not one of the best thing I've ever written but well I like the idea. Please leave reviews and I'll promise to update very soon. If I have any fans… 


	2. Chapter 2:Its Its You

**Author Note**: It is me _Brok3nWiings. _Thank you my fans. I promise you that I will update as much as I can. But sadly I have a big family that hogs the computer I do get them back. Well please leave some comments because I want to hear what everyone has to say- if you find it good, things to improve because I will never become a better writer than I am. Any way here is chapter 2...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts but the new characters I created.

_**Riku...**_

I walked away from Sora to the guys changing room. I has P.E. first lesson. I hated getting change in front of the guys because some of them just stare at me I don't want to be peeved on. I got changed quickly into my joggers, trainers and short sleeve top. I turned to the mirror I never noticed how many muscles I have got on the past years. I saw the black band that I tied around the top half of my arm.

"Hey Riku," Tidus called given me high fives and such, "What happened between Sora and Kairi?"

"Oh just Shame and that but just a misunderstanding," I said.

"Oh cool, cool. Um what is that on your arm?" he asked pointing.

"Oh just a reminded," I said.

"Reminder of what?"

"Hey you guys did you hear about the new hot teacher," Wakka called.

Tidus began to wonder to off with the guys. That is the reminder of never go back to the darkness. I am not going there for another time. I have promised myself only if I need to really need to.

I walked out of the changing rooms to the main gym with the guys. We went to our corner, I just leaned against the wall as they guys were chatting about this new "hot" teacher. I am not a guy like that I am kind of like Sora waiting for the right girl and all. Yes before you asked I did like Kairi but then I realised Sora was the one Kairi loved not me and well there is this one girl I met sadly she is miles away. So I am just going to wait for the right time.

Then that bloody whistle I never missed of Coach Gayson. Okay his name isn't Gayson but Grayson we call him that because he is always starring at us in the wrong places after we have a shower so I think we kind of have a right to.

"Now boys let welcome back Riku," Coach said. (He always had a thing for me)

Woops and loud cheers filled the air. He always picked on me at school just because believe me or not I wasn't good at P.E.! But this should be easy as well c'mon I fought though the darkness including the heartless and nobodies, my best friend and his nobody also the guy who tried to destroy the worlds so I think this is a piece of pie.

"Who will be first to the obstacle course?" Coach Gayson asked but suddenly everyone attention turned to something else.

A goddess just walked thought the door. Her hair lumped down her shoulders it was a browny and blonde mixture of hair. She had those eyes a mixture of royal blues and light green. This goddess has a heavily body so elegant and graceful.

"Wow," was all that Tidus could say.

"She is hot," Wakka said.

Coach did not seem to hesitate, "Well Miss Shadow you are late. Now as I was saying who will be first?"

Everyone's hands raised in the air counting mine.

"Riku," he said smug," Okay first you run though the tires, spring off to the robes and flip land on the red cross, climb the wall jump, flip and land. In only 5 minute target range."

"Only 5 mins I'll need longer than that!" I pretended.

"Yes only 5 minutes," he hissed," Ready set go!"

My heart began racing for a reason I did not really understand. It isn't the only five minutes but maybe it was Miss Shadow. My hands began to come especially sweaty. Focuses Riku!!Wow I was quicker than I could remember I was already doing my second flip onto the mat. I ran back to the start. Silence filled the room. Coach was only starring at the stop watch.

"Well done," the goddess spoke, her words sang like a beautiful song, "How long did he takes Sir?"

He did not say a word he only turned the stopwatch around 5:301 seconds.

"Not bad," I told myself," Sir Can I be excused for the rest of the lesson."

Coach nodded, "No but you may go to the upper gym with Ms Shadow."

All the guys eyes turned to me ether jealous of me which means I will up most likely be beaten sometime today.

Miss Shadow walked by me all the way to the upper gym. I've always hated it here because there are no windows or no lights. We hardly used it for P.E a few years back not sure about these days. It is pretty creepy kind of reminds me a little of the darkness.

"So Miss Shadow..." I said.

She went behind me. I mean right behind me so we were only inches away from each other, "I know you from somewhere, don't I? But where was it?"

"Excuse me?"

I never really met someone as beautiful her if I did she would at least know me by then. I would have always notice a pretty girl.

"Don't play games with me!" she hissed with eyes of poison," Ansem!"

I stepped away from her. It has been a while since I heard _that _name. Sora didn't even mention that name around when I was around. That was my other history that I regrets so much but no one apart from Sora and Kairi knew. I promised myself that I would never walk that path again.

"How do you know that name? No one knows that name apart from me and my friends!!"

Her voice echoed the room but she was nowhere to be seen; "well now you remember. Let me show you."

I turned around vigilant of my very move. In my hands appeared my faithful keyblade- way to dawn. She came out my with sharp daggers. I deflected it with my keyblade. I began casting aura beams around her spell was soon broken. Ms Shadow fell to the floor. I ran to her holding my keyblade ready to attack.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried.

My keyblade fell to the ground fading. My eyes widened,"you...,"

**Author Note:** Okay only written a little bit people. Oh yeah and today is the release of kingdom hearts 358 2 days!!!! Yay maybe busy playing it as I am off school ill. :( Cya soon people.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe My Light

**Author Note**: I am sitting by the candle's eerie light as it flickers in the darkness of the night wrapped in my old blanket that was mine when I was younger. The electric has gone out; I am cold and can't get to sleep so with the limited battery on the laptop I am typing this...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts :'( sadly

Sora...

So far school seems to be the least favourite place in the world including the world that never was, the underworld and Tidus' room (don't ask why it just smells very bad). I am just sitting here starring at the endless ocean in a classroom of strangers. I haven't even turned to Kairi for most of the time. Little black butterflies where fluttering in my stomach at the moment I said her name. I wish Kairi just told me the truth and I wouldn't be in this I would feel a little less worst. Only if she knew the about the feeling of my heart however both our hearts beat two different beats.

Two different beats that can become a poem for creative writing I still don't know my way around the school all that my homeroom was an English class room. All around me people are just chatting to mates, texting mates. Everyone is coming back from holidays and me coming back from saving the world. No one really missed me did they apart from the gang. It is funny all these kids live on the island but never gone to _islet _now did they? At least I knew that my old friends would always remember me and all the memories stayed the same.

I looked around each face taking in the place I now call _normal. _Shame seemed to be looking in my direction giving me glares of poison. I rolled my eyes. I hate him more than ever and I haven't even known him for five minutes that means trouble. I looked at the corner of my eye it was Kairi. She kept looking at me with those big pledging eyes.

"Kairi," I said not looking back at her, "You could have told me when I got back home. You could tell me anything y'know that. I am your best friend I wouldn't have judged you Kairi. I care for you."

"Sora," she sobbed,"I told you I was going to tell you this morning me and Shame. I guess I wasn't ready to tell you. Your option means a lot to me y'know. I think I was just scared of what you think. I am so sorry."

I didn't look at her-I hate her for her making me feel this bad. I love her for crying out loud I saved her twice now from the world I am not going to lose her as a friend. I turned to her,"Kairi don't cry I hate it when you do. I promise I will try harder to get on with your boyfriend for your sake. Okay!!"

I got up and gave her a big hug. I didn't care who was looking. I loved her embrace I tried hard not to turn a bright shade of red it was would be too noticeable.

"You are looking at me," She cried," Thank Sora."

I smiled taking my seat. My heart seems to glow I felt so happy and light as if I was flying or awaking from a perfect dream. I gapped my journal and began writing a poem.

Kairi...

Sora is has too many mood swings these days. He would be a cool one minute than I different guy the next. Guess something never changed. I kept looking at Sora I couldn't help it he was a good writer. I wondered what he was writing I had to admit it would always be amazing. He has been all around the worlds, fighting, exploring, meeting all the people, seeing all those amazing places having our journey. Things never really seem to go to plan for me it just happens.

"Go, go, and go. Return your heart to its home, free it, make it fall, then return it to its home once and for all." A voice familiar voice echoed in my head.

Sora stopped writing and turned to me," Kairi what's up?"

"This might sound weird but I think I can hear Naminé. I know it might sound weird or crazy but I can hear her in me," I began to panic.

"Kairi," he said, "Don't worry it is 100% natural. Here take some of this it will help."

He handed me a jar of green slum, think green slum.

"I forgot to tell you. It will happen time to time when our nobodies feel something they are now like our little voice or something." Sora said.

"Okay thanks. What lesson do you have next?" I asked putting the green slum in my school bag.

"Creative writing, Ms Stephens's class," Sora said.

"Yahoo," I cheered, "Finally I have someone I know in the class. But be careful Ms Stephens is a pretty strict teacher. One time Shame didn't do his homework because of his grandma's funeral he got detention and so he stopped doing homework and all. Now he is sent down a set."

Sora eyes lit up, "Did you have any homework during summer?"

I nodded," Write a poem or letter about a made up place or story you kind of have to show off emotion mainly about the mood of the world."

"Few lucky I just wrote this just in time!" Sora joked.

I laughed but suddenly my head hit the table.

A voice began to echo in my head, "Open your eyes to the light. My heart beat as one princess." The voice felt so familiar in my head.

"Who's who's there?" I yelled.

My body began to shake," Kairi! Kairi wake up."

I opened my eyes to see a pair of cerulean eyes looking down on me.

"What happen?" I questioned a little dazed.

"You just blacked out Kairi. Are you okay?" Sora asked.

I nodded," I am fine c'mon lets go to Creative Writing."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The stupid bell rang. Crowds of people began to form around the school halls. Shame came up to me.

"Hey darling. What happened back there, in class?" shamed asked putting his arm around me.

I tried to shrug it off," I just blacked out that's all. Probably because I am just tiered."

Sora court up with me pushing thought the crowds as soon as he came close to us Shame kissed me on the cheek," See you later Kairi."

My cheeks began to glow a brighter shade of pink, as soon as he was out of sight Sora huffed.

"I really don't get what you see in him," he moaned as we made our way to class. I just punched him in the arm lightly.

Riku...

I slammed my sword on the on the ground ignoring the school bell. I sat on the floor worth my knees tucked under just starring at the wall. No word was spoken. Suddenly unwanted memories began rushing back in my head. Over and over. A scared face a scream blood. Again again it repeated.

I got up threw my bag around my back.

"See you around."

I ran too quickly for her to keep up with me. My heart began to race. My cheeks are burning up. I feel lighter like a load has been lifted. Maybe I have found my light.

Author Note: Okay I the lights are back on now. I hope this was okay people. Review please and next chapter up very soon...


End file.
